


Win/Win

by AndWeMutate



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndWeMutate/pseuds/AndWeMutate
Summary: "It’s an accomplishment to shut Peter Quill the hell up, but they’re both twitching and grunting, so Tony still considers this win/win."Tony makes an idle observation concerning Peter's body.





	Win/Win

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fic that would not have happened if not for talking to Jen. I cannot remember how to came up but she mentioned Chris Pratt's nipples being very small...and I couldn't not think about it...so this happened. So, this is yet another piece where I have to thank Jen for being the best bad influence ever.
> 
> And, if you want more phenomenal Star-Lord content, I highly recommend heading over to Jen's tumblr, whobahstank. Their NSFW art is fucking stellar.

“Your nipples are ridiculously small. Anyone ever tell you that?”

Peter cocks an eyebrow. He’s laying beside Tony, sheets lazily tangling their limbs. He thought they were having a peaceful moment, soaking up the afterglow but then, Tony opened his big, stupid mouth. That was...the oddest comment he’d ever heard concerning his body. Maybe not the worst, but nowhere near the best. Just...strange. So damn strange. Peter had heard Tony, loud and clear, but he had to hear it again. Just to make sure, you know? “What?”

Without missing a beat, the billionaire repeats himself. “Your nipples. They’re small. I mean, lets be real, they’re kinda adorable.”

“C’mon, man…”

“Seriously.” Tony extends a hand and slowly, gently traces the tip of his finger around the areola. Peter shivers and Tony grins. He shifts to his side and continues to trace his finger along the its sensitive path. “They’re...petit. Wouldn’t have expected it. I like it.”

Star-Lord bites back a groan, tilting his head back. He’s slightly flustered but, damn it, it feels good to have Tony touch him. Didn’t matter why he did. Just...touch him, Christ, keep touching him.

Tony chuckles and drags the pad of his thumb, rough and worn, over Peter’s nipple. The younger man inhales sharply through his teeth, back arching. He’s proud of himself, watching Peter writhe and squirm. It’s intensely satisfying. “Absolutely adorable,” Tony hums. 

Through gritted teeth, Peter manages to murmur, “Shut...the hell up…”

Such a dirty mouth. The billionaire pinches Peter’s nipple between his thumb and index finger, rolling the nub between them. “What was that, Flash?”

Peter’s body jolts, a gasp catching in the back of his threat. He swallows the sound down and groans instead, body alive and tingling. He’s panting already, heart rampaging and Peter can’t help but feel frustrated. Tony has a tendency to do this, using his stupid skilled hands and his stupid charming grin...stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Satisfied with Peter’s lack of subpar retort, Tony continues to pinch and poke at Peter’s nipple. Star-Lord reacts so beautifully, sinfully so, and the billionaire’s insistence on wrecking the younger man begins to nag at him. This was also the most effective way to keep Peter’s mouth shut. 

So, win-win.

Tony shifts his attention to Peter’s other nipple, twisting and teasing it as he did the first. With that charming grin smeared across his face, Tony leans down and wraps his lips around the erect nipple he was teasing earlier. He flicks his tongue against the taut skin, rolling the other nipple between his fingertips. 

Peter exclaims, almost surprised by the sound. Tony’s teeth grazing sensitive skin, fingers dragging over tightened flesh...good God. 

He slides his free hand down Peter’s chest, the tips of his fingers dancing along fever warm skin. Tony notices that he’s always warm, without fail, and he finds a sort of comfort in that. He’d never understand it, but he wasn’t about to question it. Too much effort. Anything involving Peter Quill always became unnecessarily difficult. None of that. Not now, anyway. 

Instead, he resigns himself to deriving pleasure from the deliciously submissive sounds leaving Peter. He acts tough, but damn if he isn’t pretty when he falls apart beneath him. If his lips had not been occupied, Tony may have grinned, but he continues instead to swirl his tongue feverishly around Peter’s nipple. One hand pinches the opposing nub and the other wanders lower and lower. His fingers brush against Peters cock, half-hard and desperate for attention and Tony isn’t one to disappoint. He wraps his digits around Peter and strokes him languidly. 

Peter writhes beneath him. So much stimulation. It’s causing him to slip in and out of awareness. His mind is blank, sensations causing glimmers of color to splash against an otherwise bare backdrop. He’s swimming in each and every feelings, nearly drowning, yet gasping for more. Tony touches him and steals his breath away, having no intention of returning it. Peter has a hard time being angry about it. Who needed to breathe anyway?

Those relaxed strokes gain speed. Peter arches into Tony as an almost violent shiver rolls down the length of his spine. A twist of the wrist, the dragging of Tony’s tongue and a teasing squeeze causes Peter to cry out, his insides twisting tighter and tighter. This satisfies the billionaire, oh yes, it does and it pushes him forward, makes him hungrier for more of Peter Quill.

Didn’t expect that. Oh, well. Roll with it.

“Fuck,” Peter pants, the first coherent thing to leave his lips. As if to jokingly scold him for the curse, Tony pinches his nipple with a bit more force, which causes Peter to recoil, but not too far. He melts against the bed, sighing through his nose. “Bastard,” he chuckles breathlessly.

Tony considers another curt twist of his fingers, but he relents with an odd sense of affection that strikes him in the most peculiar way. Still, he persits. He laps at Peter’s nipple fervently, twisting the other gingerly between the tips of his fingers. He strokes Peter’s cock with a sense of urgency, running the pad of his thumb across its tip. Peter’s jaw hangs slack, moans and groans dripping from his mouth in an endless stream. 

He’s a frustratingly brilliant work of art, Tony muses.

Peter squirms, feeling the tension building throughout his entire body. He’s rendered speechless, a chorus of grunts, groans and the occasional whimper (admittedly, Tony’s favorite,) the only form of communication between the two. It’s an accomplishment to shut Peter Quill the hell up, but they’re both twitching and grunting, so Tony still considers this win/win. 

The bedsheets are a wrinkled mess between Peter’s fingers. He’s close, he feels it, but part of him struggles to hold on for a bit longer. Just a little bit. The scratch of Tony’s tongue, the insistent press of his fingers...Peter began this day unaware that he was...relatively sensitive in the...nipple area and while he was sure Tony would commit this to memory and take advantage of it whenever possible, Peter has a hard time giving two shits.

Peter wills the room to stop spinning. He squeezes his eyes shut tight to stop his entire world from whirling out of control. Closing his eyes only amplifies that dizzying feeling, he comes to find, as he submits to it in its entirety. He doesn’t hang on anymore. He lets go. He floats, feeling weightless, every inch of him ablaze, tingling from head to toe. Erratic breathing, chest tight, Peter arches his back into Tony’s persistent touch. It’s intense and unbelievably gratifying and equally frustrating. 

Tony gives Star-Lord’s cock a teasing squeeze before his pace becomes more than feverish. The billionaire earns himself a guttural groan, one that rips through the air, thick and warm. He bites down on Peter’s nipple while his fingers pinch at the other, taunting Peter to give himself over to each and every sensation. He wants it. He wants more noises, more reactions. He wants Peter to come and he wants it now.

Tony has a fairly good track record when it comes to getting what he wants.

The room is on fire. Peter can’t catch his breath and his body begins to rebel. He’s twitching and trembling and fuck, it’s all too much. Tony persists as Peter falls apart in many notable ways. He pants and groans, head tilted back and jaw slack. Sandy colored hair clings to his temples and he bites down hard on his lower lip. He rocks his hips into Tony’s hand, much to the satisfaction of the billionaire, who flicks his tongue against the hardened nub in response. It takes everything in Tony not to release Peter’s nipple and comment on how he loves that Peter’s fucking his hand, questioning how badly he wants to come right now. However, Tony finds it easy to control that urge at the moment, which may be a first.

Suddenly, finally, the world stops spinning. A breath catches in the back of Peter’s throat. He tenses, crashing back down to Earth as he comes. His body jerks and he manages to bite back a slightly-too-loud groan. Coming to rest back against the bed, breathing wildly, feeling dizzy, all Peter can do is sigh.

Tony gives Peter’s nipple one last, long lick as he pulls back to admire his handiwork. He wears a crooked grin as he releases Peter’s cock. He’s sated, eyes unfocused and tracing the ceiling above as his chest heaves in and out with labored breaths. Admittedly, there’s a selfish part of Tony that wishes to keep Peter just like this, just for a little longer.

“Fuck, dude...fucking fuck…”

Peter decides to open his big, stupid mouth and Tony’s less inclined to keep him for any longer than necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance if there's any grammatical errors or tensing error. I beta'd this myself because I was feeling antsy and wanted to get it posted so...yeah. I read it over twice so I hope I caught everything.
> 
> And a quick thank you to Mel for catching the two stupid grammatical/spelling errors I missed.


End file.
